


my dear, may your warmth embrace my perplexity?

by Lee_Mix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, companion piece to these skies of uncertainty are clear with you my dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra are now laying down, no longer surrounding a flickering fire, but instead listening to the sounds of water flowing and soaking up the warmth of the air. The fields are more akin to their own world, green (yet some parts flecked gold, something that confuses and amazes Asami even more), but the skies are scarred with remnants of an age-old battle between deity and mortality. Asami can sense Korra is weary, but she thirsts for knowledge as much as Korra thirsts for adventure, so she reasons that one last question won't harm them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dear, may your warmth embrace my perplexity?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Wow. So I wasn't really expecting the reception my little story got! I've had some lovely uplifting comments resulting in the publication of this plot, and thus, I suppose a companion piece wouldn't hurt? I do hope you guys enjoy this companion piece and hopefully this will be on par with the previous! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! And for those who do not celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays!

_**my dear, may your warmth embrace my perplexity?** _

 

* * *

 

 

Cerise fields ascend into green painted skies and each small creature that inhabits this part of the Spirit World has Asami feeling an array of emotions; she's scared, she enthralled, she's inspired, but most of all, she's amazed at how immersed she is in her environment.

Though this world has drawn more than just gasps from her lips (small whimpers, clutching onto the embodiment of spirit and human,  _"I miss my daddy,"_  and with bated breaths, she does not receive her heart's desire), and following the events of Kuvira's regime collapsing under it's own weight, Asami finds the rare pleasure in being allowed to simply rest.

Where many find mystery and beauty in the world of the spirits, Asami Sato finds intrigue and stimulation for further ideas. The wild outdoors of this world harbour rhyme and reason and she wishes to find each nook and cranny and figure out each impossible mystery. And with Korra as her guide, as her friend, as her companion, she is certain that this vacation between the two of them will amount to something amazing. For Asami is not the CEO of Future Industries here, she is not the 'broken-hearted' heiress, and she is not a victim of the world that batters her over and over again. She is simply Asami.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Korra kneels down next to her and gives her a questioning, crooked grin. Asami's gaze had caught wind of a fascinating phantom; aerodynamic with four wings on each side, but a smaller set of 'propellers' on its ears (or, what she assumed to be ears. The way it branches off the head, she supposes she could take it for antlers).

"I'm just theorizing something. Do you think it would be an insult to study spiritual biology and incorporate them into a design for clean technological advancements? Harvesting spiritual vine energy is something I will never consider, but maybe using the  _physiology_ of the spirits in designs to make our lives easier could be used..."

"Uh…" Korra stutters over Asami's use of terminology, and gives a sheepish shrug, "well if you ask them... _sure_?"

"Sorry," Asami resists the urge to facepalm, and instead sighs a little, "sometimes I just ramble on about all the engineering stuff that it's hard for anyone to follow. Just tell me if you're lost and I'll shut up, okay?"

" _ **No**_!" Her sudden outburst causes Asami to flinch minutely, and in turn, the engineer sees Korra's skin grow red, "I-I mean no, no, you don't have to...shut up. Never. It's nice. N-nice to hear you be so happy with...I mean, it's good that you're…" Blue eyes dart in all directions, and Asami can barely recall a time where Korra acted so flustered (tugs on the hair, glancing down,  _"you're looking snazzy as always,"_  slight tremors of nervousness escape her lips), before she shrugs it off and tries to regain whatever dignity she thinks she's lost.

Asami finds it...endearing. More than endearing, it's  _sweet_.

"Korra," Asami says with that ever-present affection, "it's okay. I understand what you mean, and it's sweet. Thank-you."

Korra coughs and rubs the back of her neck. "Well, it's, uh, it's no problem. If you understand what I mean."

It's odd, how the atmosphere has begun to change between them. Asami can barely think back to a time when they were little more than awkward acquaintances at best, love rivals at worst. Fighting for a love that was still flimsy on ice in itself, filled in the heat of passion and on the eve of battle, emotions crashing together in a cataclysm of confusion and desperate need for validation and security. Asami turned against her father for her own morals, and that backfired on her in so many ways.

And after her semi-breakdown, Asami is relieved that Korra isn't trying to continuously drag up bad memories for her. It's hard enough accepting her father's death, even more, so that his death was a key part in their victory against Kuvira. She knows she needs to heal, and this matter of healing is something that, sadly, Asami finds herself an expert in.

But at least she's not going through it alone. That in itself is a comfort to Asami.

"Korra?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think spirits get jealous of our world?"

Asami and Korra are now laying down, no longer surrounding a flickering fire, but instead listening to the sounds of water flowing and soaking up the warmth of the air. The fields are more akin to their own world, green (yet some parts flecked gold, something that confuses and amazes Asami even more), but the skies are scarred with remnants of an age-old battle between deity and mortality. Asami can sense Korra is weary, but she thirsts for knowledge as much as Korra thirsts for adventure, so she reasons that one last question won't harm them.

Korra is more than happy to deliver her hypothesis. "Hm. I've never really thought about it, actually." She grabs some of the grass within her fingertips and allows it to drift into the wind they cannot feel. "I've always seen it as humans jealous of the spirit world, but in a way, I think they might be."

"How so?" Asmi sits up and begins removing her make-up, not wishing to wake up to a sight that would scare even spirits. "I mean, you're a hybrid of human and spirit, so you're probably the best to ask."

She pouts childishly, and Asami swears she can see the faintest blush spreading on her cheeks. So cute. "You make me sound like I'm some lovechild between Raava and the first Avatar."

"Well, if what you told me was true, then  _theoretically_ …"

"Don't. That's just...wrong. No." The contorted facial expression Korra pulls is enough to make Asami snort, which further increases the frown line the Avatar has. Asami removes the last of her lipstick, and let's loose her long hair.

It's now she notices Korra's gaze hasn't left hers for a while, and it's starting to make her heart skip a beat. It's no secret to Asami that she's been attracted to both males and females since she knew the definition of sexual identity, even more, so that she has dated both of the same gender (Mako was just a muddle-up in emotions and pent-up desperation for affection), but the very fact that it's Korra she's been developing these feelings for is enough to put her on edge. There have been hints, sure, but the rivers of doubt constantly flow in her mind.

And yet, here she is. In a place full of sublime surreality, her image reflected in eyes of blue and full of wonder. The look Korra gives her is enough to reassure her that whatever she's feeling, it's real, and there's nothing more to worry about.

"When…" Her voice breaks Korra's gaze on her, and the Avatar flushes. "When I first met you, I found you so different to what I thought you'd be like."

"H-How'd you mean?" Korra fiddles with the tips of her hair, trying to calm the blush on her cheeks. Asami only feels her heart warm.

"I mean, I grew up in Republic City. You can barely go a street corner without a dedication to Aang or the rest of his friends. I've always been interested in the tales of each Avatar, so when I heard from Mako that he knew you, I sort of...became really excited. I didn't know what to expect. Someone wise? Someone calm and collected, versatile in every bending talent?"

It's a sore spot for Korra about the start of her Avatar debut, and Asami knows that, and she doesn't really know why she's recounting a story that has already been told, but she just can't stop talking.

"But when I met you...I am so glad that vision of that Korra wasn't true. You were… fiery. Hot-headed and competitive. Yet despite all that, there was a selflessness to you. You constantly struggled with your own moral code and what everyone else wanted you to do, and even through all that...you got the job done. With help admittedly, but still...you got it done. And you're still getting everything resolved. Albeit with difficulty, and you're not always right in your judgements, but…"

Then Asami places her hand to Korra's, and everything just seems to make sense for her. Her touch is so warm, despite being born of ice and snow, and it's as if the sun has kissed her skin, spreading the warmth from her heart and expanding from that central point, so she can touch the rest of the world. Asami is, perhaps, too prose in her thoughts toward Korra, but after everything she has witnessed, her tongue bleeds poetry.

"But there's nobody else I think could protect the world **—** spirit or human **—** better than you."

The silence drags at Asami like chalk on a blackboard; it's too long, and she feels her palms start to feel clammy. She wavers, falters, and she turns her head downcast and crushes her bottom lip with her teeth.

Then, her peripheral vision is turned to look back up at Korra's face, and she is greeted with a smile and a set of teary eyes. One slips down the Avatar's cheek, ever-so-slowly, but the smile that graces her lips never leaves, and Asami could swear that her heart will soon beat its way out of her chest. Even gazing upon Korra's face has her cheeks warming.

_She's beautiful._

"Thank-you."

Korra's hand strokes Asami's cheek softly, tucking a loose ebony-coloured strand behind her ear, and suddenly all those dashing and rushed feelings don't seem so scary anymore (not that they were anything to be scared  _of,_ Asami could never  _fear_ Korra, but it's just so perplexing to figure out how they even  _got_ to this point in their...well, they didn't need to be defined, did they?). Asami detests the sight of Korra crying for anything, as it evokes such painful memories for the both of them, but these are different. Everything is just  _so_  different here, between them. But when did the pairing of  _Asami and Korra_  sound so right?

It doesn't matter to Asami right now. The world of spirits certainly is a beautiful sight, with odd things creating even odder situations, however; no sun could compare to the warmth of Korra's touch; no sea could match up to the blue of her eyes; the mountains of the ancients would bow down to her endurance; and in the midst of all the clarity, Asami  _finally_  smiles back.

"You're welcome."

And slowly, with Asami's hand going to cup Korra's cheek in kind, they remain like that for a while. Warmth blossoms on their faces, smiles grace their lips, and even with an audience of curious creatures watching their interactions, all their hearts can do is skip happily in their chests and scream:

_"Finally, I can love without being hurt."_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I wanted to focus more on Asami's perspective for this piece, hence the lack of inner monologue for our beloved Avatar here. Hopefully this piece is as good as the last one I had written, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Thank-you again!


End file.
